Our little love story
by Akaiandaoi
Summary: De aquí a allá, de un mundo al otro, de país en país, de ciudad en ciudad, de pueblo en pueblo, de ninja en ninja, todos saben de nuestra pequeña historia de amor./SasuNaruSasu.


_**¡Konichiwa Minna!**_

_Este es mi primer __**SasuNaruSasu**__ y en verdad espero no haberlo hecho tan mal ._. En fin, me gustaría que leyeran y me dijeran que opinan._

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Solo la trama es mía._

_**Advertencias: **__Posibles faltas de orotgrafía. ¿Ooc? Tal vez ^^_

_**Aclaración: **__No he terminado de leer el manga, recientemente voy en el __**Cápitulo: 309. **__Por lo que tal vez, algunas cosas no coincidan._

_**Dedicatoria: **__A mi tía __**¡Marianela! **__Quién me ayudo con algunas frases, y me dio ideas nuevas para otras historias._

_Ahora si ¡Disfrutad!_

_**Our little love story**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**~Ley 1~**_

_**Los opuestos se atraen,**_

_**Los iguales se repelen.**_

La principal razón de que buscará por tanto tiempo al Uchiha fue esa. Eran totalmente distintos. Naruto decía blanco, Sasuke decía negro. Dos polos opuestos que se complementan.

Si las personas fueramos todas iguales sería demasiado aburrido, pero... lo mejor es cuando dos personas eran completamente diferentes. Cúal quiera diría que Naruto es lo "Bueno" y Sasuke lo "Malo". Ying y Yang. Luz y Oscuridad. Cielo e Infierno. Cálido y Frío. Feliz y Triste. Amor y Odio. Esperanza y Venganza. Tantos opuestos habían para describirlos...

Esa era la razón. Una razón que ninguno quería aceptar. Juraron matarse debido a _eso_. La única característica igual de ambos era esa... Demasiado cobardes como para aceptar, aunque solo para ellos mismos, _se aman._

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**~Ley 2~**_

_**He leído en alguna parte que para amarse **_

_**hay que tener principios semejantes, **_

_**con gustos opuestos.**_

Los mismo principios los unían. Superación, fuerza, valía. Ambos querían ser reconocidos. Pero tenían métodos y gustos diferentes para lograrlos.

Una entreno en el camino del Bien. Otro en el del Mal. Con el fin de lograr el mismo "Sueño".

Si había algo extraño en estos dos. Era el momento en el que _sentían. _Mientras el Dobe amaba, el Teme odiaba. Mientras el Teme amaba, el Dobe odiaba.

Curiosamente, aún así, tenían su armonía... Muy disfrazada por cierto.

Naruto odiaba el Silencio, Sasuke lo amaba.

Sasuke podía contar con los dedos de la mano, las ocasiones que había logrado... hacer que Naruto quedara en silencio. Muy _escasas_ por cierto. Pero lo disfrutaban. Claro hasta que el Uzumaki metía la pata...

Sasuke odiaba a la gente y al contacto físico, a Naruto le gustaba.

Naruto siempre tenía amigos, allá donde fuera. Sasuke era un antisocial de primera categoría. Naruto amaba molestar gente y abrazarla. Sasuke lo odiaba. Pero si a alguien permitía tocarlo, o hasta entrar a su casa, era a Naruto.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**~Ley 3~**_

_**Las cosas más simples,**_

_**Te pueden hacer feliz.**_

Naruto era simple. Siempre lo había sido. Y eso le encantaba al Uchiha menor. Otra cosa más en la que se diferenciaban.

El contenedor del Kyubi, era simple para _casi todo_ lo que hacía... exceptuando cuando se trataba de_ él._

Sasuke aún lo recordaba con claridad.

_~Flash Back Sasuke~_

_Estaba en mi casa, sentado en mi cama, como de costumbre luego de entrenar. Cuando sentí un peso extra en el colchón. No alcanzé a abrir mis ojos cuando unos brazos me rodearon. Abrí los ojos, solo para encontrarme con los orbes Zafiro de Naruto._

_-¿Que haces aquí, Usurantonkashi?- Susurré, cansado. Hoy me había excedido al entrenar._

_-Y yo que me molesto en venir a decirte Feliz Cumpleaños, Teme-Abrí los ojos sorprendido, ante la sonrisa de Naruto. Sabía que algo se me había escapado.- Como no sabía que regalarte... Pues-Se sonrojo, para a continuación acercarse y ejercer una pequeña presión sobre mis labios._

_-...- Silencio, me había pillado por sorpresa._

_-Feliz Cumpleaños, Sasuke- La sonrisa triste de Naruto, me devolvió a la Tierra, para besarle nuevamente. Sin duda, ese era el mejor cumpleaños de todos._

_~Fin Flash Back Sasuke~_

Esa ocasión fue la primera de muchas en las que Naruto dejo de lado su simpleza... solo por _él._

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**~Ley 4~**_

_**Lo único que en realidad importa es..**_

_**El interior.**_

Naruto era de las persona que creían eso, Sasuke pues nunca lo había pensado. Hasta cierto momento de sus vidas.

Naruto le demostró que cualquier persona, por más _fea_ que parezca vale la pena.

Y un _Hermoso y mágnifico _efecto secundario, salió con eso. Descubrir que el Uchiha tenía muy desarrollado el sentido de los Celos.

O poseción como el le llamaba...

Por su parte Naruto le llamaba _escena de amor,_ aunque claro solo para él.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**~Ley 5~**_

_**Estamos tan acostumbrados a vivir el dia a dia **_

_**que no nos percatamos de aquellos pequeños detalles sorprendentes**_

_**que nos hacen tener un momento especial.**_

Sasuke no solía ser muy detallista. Es más ni siquiera lo era, había sido y sería jámas. O eso pensaba hasta que _el sentido de la poseción_ le hizó cambiar de opinión.

Naruto, era feliz, conocía a Sasuke como a la palma de su mano. Pero las sopresas nunca estaban de más.

_~Flash Back Naruto~_

_Estaba en el Ichikarus, como siempre. Aunque ese día había alguien haciendole compañia, Hinata. Estaban comiendo tranquilamente, hasta que se escucho el ingreso de alguien al local. Y con eso, un íncreíble aura de Muerte, junto con una insistente mirada, hicieron que cada persona en el lugar volteará a ver, a un muy enojado Sasuke, que parecía luchar internamente para... no hacer ninguna locura._

_-Sa-Sasuke-Le conocía perfectamente, el Uchiha era la persona menos romántica pero la más celosa de toda la faz de la Tierra._

_-¡Mal...- Antes de que cometiera alguna locura, le saqué de allí, a rastras._

_-Calmate- Pedí. Aunque Sasuke no parecía muy dispuesto a acatar mi petición._

_-¿Por que estabas con la Hyuuga?- Nunca pensé que fuera tan directo..._

_-¿Estás celoso?- Un ligero y casi imperceptible sonrojo apareció en el rostro, pálido de Sasuke._

_-No me cambies la pregunta- Sonreí, estaba celoso, y mucho._

_-¿Por que te encelas , Teme? -Dí una vuelta a su alrededor, sin tocarle._

_-No estoy celoso- Genial, primer principio de una persona celosa._

_-Claro, claro lo que tu digas- Paré y me voltié- Entonces si me disculpas, volveré con Hinata...-Antes de lo que esperaba, me giró y me plantó un beso. Esa era mi "escusa" favorita para molestarle._

_-Mío, MI Usurantonkashi- Sonreí y le devolví el beso._

_-Tuyo-_

_~Fin Flash Back Naruto~_

Desde ese día y siguiendo el consejo de Haruno, Sasuke empezó a ser más detallista. Encantando aún más al Uzumaki.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**~Ley 6~**_

_**Los mejores amores son:**_

_**Los de dos polos completamente opuestos.**_

A esa conclusión llegaron ambos. Después de todo, eran los dos extremos del universo. Polos opuestos.

Todos lo decían. _Uchiha con Uzumaki. Sasuke con Naruto. _Todos creían que era la pareja más _Tierna, _en lo que se puede decir tierna, _y extraña, _de toda Konoha.

Siempre iban juntos a todos lados, de la mano, muy juntos. Hasta que Naruto se acercaba a la oreja de Sasuke, susurraba algo. Un segundo despúes, se apreciaba a un Sasuke todo sonrojado con el puño alzado y un borrón amarillo y naraja surcar el cielo, a máxima velocidad.

Siempre... Los mejores amores eran los de dos polos opuestos...

Y _complementarios._

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**~SyN~**_

_**From here to there, from one world to another, from country to country, from city to city, from town to town, from ninja ninja, everyone knows our little love story**_

De aquí a allá, de un mundo al otro, de país en país, de ciudad en ciudad, de pueblo en pueblo, de ninja en ninja, todos saben de nuestra pequeña historia de amor.

_**~Fin~**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Bueno, ha terminado su tortura o deleite según lo que les haya parecido ^^, pero en fin, espero __**no haberles decepcionado.**_

_Esto nació en un momento de __**Gamer,**__ jugando Play xD_

_Los escritores mejoramos con las sugerencias... Deja un __**Review **__para ayudarme a mejorar._

_**¡Sayonara Minna!**_


End file.
